


Scare Cam

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie likes to scare others in the office but, when he decides to scare Joel one day in the office, he gets more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Vine and I couldn't help myself.  
> https://vine.co/Andrew.Marbach

Burnie likes the prank people in the office, it’s a common trait in the man. He likes to scare the shit out of people for amusement but, also for the amusement of the internet if he films his pranks. When he scares people and films it he refers to it as “Scare Cams”. He’ll hide behind, couches, desks or what ever he can find and hide behind, concealing himself from anyone coming into the office. He mostly did these types of pranks to interns because of their nervous demeanor and how easy they make it but, during the summer months when school is out and there are no intern, Burnie has to get his fun with the other employees that trust him.   
Nobody knew where he is at any moment, hence why when Burnie throws his shoes at Gavin, he’s so efficient at keeping quiet and keeping himself hidden, even if Gavin is a thin as a flag pole, the other man was just as good.  
It’s a normal day for Burnie to be pranking, sun scorching the Texas earth, making the air thick and hot; everyone hoping this is a sign of a rain storm to cool everything down. Perfect for scaring the hell out of anyone early in the morning, while wearing a deranged ape mask and hiding behind the mess of desks in the office, waiting for the first person to come in for the morning and hoping that the first person who walks in isn’t Lindsay because last time he pranked her she “accidentally” punched Burnie.  
Luckily for the older man, when he jumps out from the desks he sees Kerry, scared and screaming like a little girl when his eyes meet Burnie’s mask covered face; his breakfast sandwich and coffee on the floor as Kerry’s hands occupy the top of his head to protect himself from what he sees as a danger.  
Burnie chuckles and tears off the mask, laughing at Kerry’s stance. One leg lifted and his hands and arms covering his face and part of his head, his mouth still agape. Seeing Kerry this scared brings Burnie to now a fit of giggles.  
“What the hell, Burnie!” Kerry shouts, nervously putting his leg down, his face flushed with embarrassment.  
“Oh c’mon, Kerry, I thought you’d be used to it by now, doesn’t Miles usually scare you.” Burnie says, slacking his hands to the front of him, which are holding the mask.  
“Nobody can prepare you for that! Also Miles at least waits till I don’t have a cup of coffee in my hand.” Kerry defends, pouting to Burnie.  
Burnie goes over and pats Kerry on the shoulder and says “It’ll be okay, kid.”  
“It’s not funny.” Kerry points out, seeing a visible smirk on Burnie’s face.  
“I’m not saying it is.” Burnie defends, letting go of the younger male and putting his hands out in defense, the mask held firm in one of his hands.  
Kerry moves his hands away from his hand and curses at the spilt coffee and picks up his bagged breakfast sandwich, looking at it as if it’s his phone and he’s checking for scratches. When he sees that his sandwich is alright, he looks sorrowfully at his coffee.  
“I was looking forward to the coffee, I decided to try something new.” Kerry puts, looking at the coffee.  
Burnie’s eyes linger to the spilt coffee, then to Kerry noticing the sad look in his eyes. He feels bad about making the younger man drop his coffee.  
“Want more coffee?” Burnie asks.  
Kerry nods his head before looking up to his boss, a hint of a smile growing on his face because he’ll still have coffee this morning to wake himself up.  
Burnie replies “Alright, let’s get going but, first can you clean it up?”  
“Why should I, you’re the one who scared me?” Kerry points out.  
Burnie gestures to the spill and Kerry finally gives in, going to the washroom to grab some paper towels so he can clean up the mess, grumbling the whole way out of the office, not happy that he has to clean up a mess that Burnie created.  
Burnie looks as Kerry walks away and thinks that maybe he shouldn’t be scaring people so early in the morning because it’ll cost money and maybe he’ll have better luck later in the afternoon.  
-  
In the afternoon Burnie has his sights on Joel, spying on the stock obsessed man during the morning. He sees how he’s completely oblivious to everything around him, he looks like he has a lot on his mind, not looking around where he is going and once bumped into the doorway of his office. This distant look makes him the perfect target for Burnie.  
Burnie plans out for when Joel goes out to get lunch he’ll sneak behind his desk and jump out at him. He keeps an eye on him for a while longer, noticing what Burnie assumes are friendly touches with Ray, Joel placing his hand on Ray’s arm and even getting him a can of Coke.  
Burnie brushes it off as nothing other than them messing around but, the way they’re quietly talking to each other and the way at one point Ray blushes and bite his lip makes it a bit suspicious but, this wasn’t going to get in the way of Burnie’s latest “Scare Cam”.  
Burnie sees joe, leave the office, not even noticing his friend peering around the hallway as he walks out of the office, leaving the door open, with his lip between his eteth and his hands shoved into his pocket.  
Burnie shrugs himself at Joel’s lack of noticing his surroundings, at least it makes it easier for him to scare the hell out of Joel. Burnie wonders if after he scared Joel if he’d be willing to share some of the food that he’s going to get.  
The CEO sneaks into the office, closing the door behind him before choosing the hide behind the desk that sits across from a large couch that Joel thought about throwing out but, just kept it in his office for long nights of working and he eventually just crashes when coffee isn’t a good enough replacement. Everyone has crashed at that couch at least once, some have even worked on there for a day when their office has a water leak or they have to repaint or put in new wiring because someone almost blew out one while working.  
Burnie puts the mask over his face and starts to wait, after a few minutes there still is no sign of the other man so he grabs a 3DS that is sitting on his desk and notices that firstly, Joel doesn’t have a 3DS at all and secondly, the 3DS belongs to Ray. Burnie starts to wonder what’s going on with Joel and Ray all of a sudden, before they never really spoke now they’re in the kitchen together and Ray’s 3DS is in Joel’s office which is in the other side of the building.  
“What?” Burnie asks himself before putting it down quickly because he hears footsteps.  
He quickly gets his phone ready and points it to himself and quietly yet quickly says “Scare Cam.” The puts the mask on, the exact one from this morning; the derage and scary looking ape.  
The points the camera slightly over the desk, Burnie looking at the screen to see not only Joel walking in but, Ray following him soon after.  
Burnie arches his eyebrow as Joel closes the door and looks Ray in the eyes.  
Ray smiles as Joel takes off his shirt and says “We have to be quick.” And Joel nods knowing that they only have a short period of time.  
Joel then pushes Ray on the couch and climbs on top of him, kissing and pawing at Ray’s “Going Cakeless” shirt, wanting it off the younger man’s body.  
Burnie stares at disbelief of the two making out practically in front of him.  
As Ray starts to make whimpering and moaning noises as Joel kisses and licks his neck, hitting all the sensitive spots on his neck, Burnie slowly takes off the mask, his face showing an expression of horror as he turns the camera back to himself, showing this look before stopping the camera all together, slipping it into his pocket and starts to look at the couple on the couch, their kisses becoming more heated and moaning noises coming from both Ray and Joel now.  
When Ray gets his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor with little care of where it lands and Joel starts to pepper kisses along Ray’s bare chest, making Ray’s nipples grow hard and sensitive as a flood of loud moans spill from Ray’s mouth except louder, Burnie has enough and quickly stands up, wanting to get out of here as soon as humanly possible. Joel and Ray look at Burnie and go wide eyed.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Joel asks, a blush rushes across his face.  
Burnie looks from Joel to Ray and back to Joel before responding “What the fuck are you guys doing?”  
“This is my office and the door is closed, why are you here?” Joel asks, his hands still planted as each side of Ray.  
“Why do you have a mask?” Ray points out, his face is red as well. still lying on the couch, his head turned to face Burnie, who is too growing red.  
Burnie looks up as look to look at his mask before setting his eyes back to the couple before saying “Fuck, that’s not important. Why is Ray even here?.”   
“It’s my lunch break, I don’t really have much to edit.” Ray responds.  
Joel arches and eyebrow before responding “That answers your question, so now why are you here?”   
Burnie responds, pointing at Joel “Fuck you.” Before running out of the office before things got anymore weird or Joel and Ray got back to what they were doing. Not wanting to answer Joel’s question as to why he was there and why he was creeping in Joel’s office with a mask.  
As Burnie runs off he hears Joel say “Jesus fucking Christ, Burnie.”  
When he gets back to his office he closes the door and takes the mask off of his head, the sight of seeing Ray and Joel making out and getting close to having sex on the couch, a couch that Burnie and everyone else has sat on before. This leads Burnie to ask more questions like “Why are they having sex in the office?” and “How many times have they had sex on that couch, at least in the last month?”  
Burnie sits as his desk and puts the mask at the farest corner of it, it almost feeling off of the desk.  
He knows he isn’t going to prank anyone else today and maybe not for the next month.


End file.
